Red Bull X2010 '10
|ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |aspiration = Turbocharged |games = Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = |gt6type = |drivetrain = }} The Red Bull X2010 '10 is a Prototype car produced by Red Bull Racing. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Description "The fastest racing car ever to exist, born from Red Bull and Gran Turismo." All races in the world today follow some form of rules called regulations, and all racing cars that exist today are specifically built to fit within those various regulations. But now, behold the X2010; An imaginary racing car, created from a fantastic what-if dream of Gran Turismo: What if you built the fastest racing car on Earth, unbound by any of the various racing regulations out there, what would that car look like? The partner of the X2010 project is Red Bull, and within the Red Bull group is the world class racing car constructor, Red Bull Racing. And joining the project from Red Bull Racing is the world class aerodynamics expert and racing car designer, Adrian Newey. Initially the concept of the X2010 was based on a low air resistance, single seater covered wheel prototype, a wing car powered by a forced induction engine producing 1479BHP, aiming to achieve a top speed of over 249 mph and a maximum lateral G-force of 6G. But upon seeing the machine's concept and design model, Adrian Newey proposed the addition of "Fan Car" technology, a long-time dream held as a racing car designer. A fan car works by using fans to force air out from underneath a car, which lowers the air pressure under the car's floor. This has the effect of sucking the car towards the ground surface, creating a huge amount of down-force for the car. The effectiveness of fan cars have already been proven in real-life history. In 1970, a fan car called the Chaparral 2J entered the Can-Am and its incredible performance caused it to be banned in just a year. Even in F1 racing, Brabham entered a fan car called the BT46B in 1978, and because it won the opening race with such overwhelming speed, it was banned after just a single race. The benefit of a fan car is that it can generate a constant down-force regardless of the car's current speed, allowing it to maintain a high cornering speed in low speed corners. After the evaluation of the technology going into the car, the X2010 was redesigned incorporating refinement advice from Adrian Newey. With its low air resistance achieved through its characteristic smooth glass canopy and full cowling over the tyres, and the down-force gained from the low speed range using the fans as well as in the high speed range through the front and rear wings and the rear diffuser, the car ultimately achieved a maximum speed of 500 km/h, with a maximum lateral G-force exceeding 8G. This spec is virtually at the very limit of what a normal human body can withstand. The driver who performed the shakedown test of the car was F1 driver Sebastien Vettel. On his first run, he shortened the course record held by F1 cars on the Suzuka Circuit by over 20 seconds, successfully drawing out the high potential of the X2010 machine. The X2010 embodies the "Dream for Greater Speed", born through the combined imagination and technologies of Gran Turismo and Red Bull. Experience for yourself the fastest racing machine on Earth. Selected Lap Times Suzuka Circuit: 1:11.540 (compared with Vettel’s 2009 F1 lap time of 1:30.833) Acquisition GT5 *Available as the Silver Prize upon completion of the Sebastian Vettel X Challenge. *Also available for purchase from the Gran Turismo Dealership at Level 40. The car costs 20,000,000 Credits. GT6 *Purchasable for 6,000,000 Credits. Trivia *The reason for the name change from Red Bull X1 to Red Bull X2010 is to avoid confusion with the BMW X1, an SUV produced by BMW from 2009. *Two additional versions of the car can be found inside the Gran Turismo 5's game data files: **The first, called Red Bull X2010 JP Flag Color, wears the colors of the Japanese flag, to support the recovery of Japan from the Great East Earthquake that hit the Tohoku region on March 11, 2011. **The second, called Red Bull X2010 5G, is a detuned version that was used exclusively for the Japanese-only Red Bull "5G" gaming championship, held in 2012. ***Both cars were added inside the game files through post release updates, but are only accessible through hacking or modifications to the save data. *For unknown reasons, it is not possible to apply a driver number on the plain color version of the X2010 in Gran Turismo 6, despite being possible to do so in Gran Turismo 5. The CPU-controlled X2010s in Arcade Mode, for some reason, are still able to display a driver number. Gallery Red Bull X2010 (GT5).jpg|The plain color version Red Bull X2010 as seen in Gran Turismo 5. It originally had Bridgestone logos on the front wheel covers. Said logos were replaced with Pirelli logos in Gran Turismo 6. x2010ptld9.jpg|X2010 Color Table. Credit to Monatsende in GTPlanet Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:Red Bull Concept Cars Category:Gran Turismo Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars capable of 400 kph Category:1000 PS Category:Level 40 cars Category:Concept Cars